


xoxo, Thor

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, Crushes, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: They do the Secret Santa gift exchange every year in English class and it's usually uneventful and anything but exciting. Thor thought that would be the case this year, as well, until he saw the name of the person he would be buying a gift for:Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 304





	xoxo, Thor

Thor doesn't remember the last time he was so fucking anxious. It's honestly ridiculous. They do the Secret Santa gift exchange every year in English class and it's usually uneventful and anything but exciting. Thor thought that would be the case this year, as well, until he saw the name of the person he would be buying a gift for: _Loki_.

Loki is one year younger than him, a junior, but they share a couple of classes; like _English_ obviously.

Thor had barely even paid attention to him in the beginning of the school year, if he's honest, but that quickly changed.

Because it turns out Loki is smart and funny, with his witty answers and sarcastic comments, and his stupid pretty face is quite distracting, having Thor staring like a complete fool at times, especially when they’re in class and he’s supposed to be paying attention..

And yeah okay, Loki also has a really cute little ass that looks absolutely delicious in those tight jeans he always wears; Thor admires it every chance he gets.

So it's safe to say that Thor has been crushing _hard_ for the last few months but he still hasn't managed to do anything about it. The fact that his and Loki's circle of friends are completely different definitely doesn't help. Not that Thor has actually really tried to do anything about it, if he's honest. It's just that he's not used to being rejected and he's kind of afraid Loki will laugh at his face if he ever asked him out.

Not that Loki gave him any reason to believe that; he's been perfectly polite every time they've talked.

Still, that's not enough to encourage Thor to actually make a move.

But then the Secret Santa thing happened and Thor figured this was his chance to at least do _something_.

The only problem was that he apparently sucks at choosing gifts and he ended up getting Loki a bunch of stuff he thought Loki might - _hopefully_ \- like, based on everything Thor knows about him.

So he got him a cute notebook with black pages - it was really _Loki_ , if you ask him - and colorful pens, a dark green nail polish, a pair of socks that have a snake design on them because he's noticed the snakes on some of Loki's accessories and notebooks - the socks even have little tongues on the front; it's adorable -, a black cat candle that has a skeleton inside - creepy but in a cute way - and a huge chocolate bar because he was getting quite desperate and didn't have any other ideas. Besides, everyone likes chocolate, _right_?

So now he just waits impatiently for Ms. Johnson to say Loki's name and it's absolutely _killing_ him; he wants to see Loki's reaction to the gifts and the card.

Half the class has already gotten their gifts by the time Ms. Johnson calls Loki - Thor's present was several colorful hair ties; underwhelming but practical, since he loses them all the time - and now it's finally Loki's turn and Thor's heart is pounding so hard he thinks it might jump out of his chest.

The class continues with the rest of the gifts, but Thor just tunes them out, focused on Loki.

He watches as Loki peeks inside the bag, looks for a few seconds and then grabs the card first, which only makes Thor grow even more anxious; it took him literally hours to decide what to write on that damn thing.

_I couldn't choose what to get you because you deserve only the best and I kinda wanted to impress you, but instead I ended up buying you a bunch of silly stuff. I hope you like at least one of the gifts._

_Your Secret Santa/Secret Admirer,  
xoxo ♡_

He can see Loki frowning now, his eyes narrowing a little as he keeps staring at the card.

_Fuck._

In his head Thor imagined it very differently. He thought Loki would be more excited for his gift, a little impressed even.

Loki looks inside the bag next, obviously inspecting his gifts, and Thor can see him raise a delicate, dark eyebrow, which is pretty much the only reaction he gets, Loki's expression remaining unreadable.

Then Loki puts the bag in his backpack, apparently not even intrigued enough to look around and try to guess who his Secret Santa was like most of the students do.

_Fucking perfect._

Loki definitely didn't like the gifts then.

Thor sighs quietly and slumps back into his chair, trying not to pout; this is definitely not what he was hoping for. Then again, even if Loki had liked the gifts, it wouldn't mean that he also likes Thor, so perhaps his plan was doomed to fail from the beginning.

The class ends eventually - it seems to go on forever after the disappointment with Loki - and Thor stays on his chair even as the rest of the students and the teacher start heading out of the classroom. He's not really in the mood to see his friends right away; they knew about Loki and he doesn't want to talk about what a disaster that was just yet.

Unfortunately, he has to get up eventually and he grabs his backpack as he stands up, jumping a little in surprise when he turns around and almost bumps into Loki.

"Hey," Loki says and Thor almost wants to check around or behind him to make sure Loki is actually talking to him and not to someone else.

"Hi," he says, trying not to frown. This is definitely suspicious; he and Loki almost never talk, unless it's about class and Thor is usually the one that initiates the conversation. 

"The socks are really adorable. I love snakes."

Thor's eyes widen, his mouth falling open. "Uh, what?"

A playful smirk makes its way to Loki's pink lips and Thor does his best to not stare at them, but he miserably fails; he hopes Loki doesn't notice it. "I know your handwriting, Odinson."

"Oh." Thor nods, even though he's still confused. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Why would Loki even know his handwriting, anyway?

Oh well.

It's too late to try and deny everything now. He'll just play it cool, hoping his cheeks aren't too red from the embarrassment. "Uhm, glad you liked the socks, I guess. And sorry about all the random stuff- just ignore them or whatever," he says - _good job, Thor, that was anything but smooth_ \- and expects Loki to nod and leave.

Instead, Loki rolls his eyes, looking clearly amused, like Thor's missing something.

"Thor, I know your handwriting, just like I know that you became captain of the football team when you were only a freshman, that your favorite color is red, that you play with your hair tie when you're bored during class, that you're much smarter than everyone seems to think but you're happy to let them believe that you're just a stupid jock," Loki says and Thor gapes at him, feeling anything but smart right now because he has no idea what's going on.

Another eye roll from Loki follows, before he continues speaking. "What I'm trying to say is that I've had a crush on you since I was a freshman, Thor. I am, however, starting to question that last part I said..."

Thor laughs, more than a little surprised, his expression turning into one of disbelief, while he's still trying to process what is happening. "You have a crush on _me_??"

Loki huffs. "Everyone has a crush on you. This can't be that surprising."

"Yeah well... not _you_ though."

Loki shrugs his shoulders and tucks a stray strand of black hair behind his ear, chewing on his lower lip. "Did I read the card wrong? Because honestly this isn't how I thought this would go," he says and now that the shock is gone and Thor's brain is slowly starting to work again and he actually looks at Loki, he can tell he's nervous about this.

Because apparently Loki _likes_ him.

And he likes Loki, too. _A lot._

And instead of actually doing something, he's busy being stupid about it.

Thor lets his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the floor, before shuffling closer to Loki, leaving only a couple of inches of empty space between them, the hopeful expression on Loki’s face encouraging him to continue. "And how did you think it'd go?" He asks, relishing how Loki has to tilt his head up a little to meet his gaze, and he feels weak at the knees as those big, green eyes bore into him, taking his breath away.

"More like this..." Loki mumbles, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip and Thor is unable to look away, his eyes tracing the movement.

He cups Loki's face with a gentle hand and just looks at him for a second, giving him time to pull away if he wants, before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Loki makes a pleased sound against his mouth, eagerly melting against him, and they kiss for a while, learning each other's mouth. Thor slides his arms around Loki's slim waist, pulling him closer, and Loki brings his arms around Thor's neck, threading his fingers through his hair.

Thor lets out a low grunt when Loki opens up for him, letting him deepen the kiss and slip his tongue in his mouth. Thor can't resist moving one of his hands a bit lower and giving Loki's ass a squeeze - he's been staring at it for months, he can't help it -, grinning into the kiss when it draws a sweet, little sound from Loki; Thor wants to find out what other delicious sounds he can elicit from him.

He’s unfortunately shaken out of his thoughts when Loki breaks the kiss after a little while, but neither moves away, Thor still holding Loki pressed to him.

"Thor. The door is open," he says - Thor forgot they were even at school for a moment - and they both reluctantly pull away. "And I should really go grab my books for my next class," Loki adds, and Thor nods his head; he probably should, too.

"Yeah, okay."

Loki seems hesitant to move, like he expects something, but then he nods, too. "Okay."

Then he grabs his bag from the desk where he left it, turning around to leave-

_Oh, shit._

"Hey," Thor says, reaching to grab Loki's wrist, turning him around and pulling him back to him. "If it wasn't clear already, I _really_ like you," he says, because he realized he actually didn't say anything after Loki's confession, and the words immediately bring a grin on Loki's face. "Go out on a date with me?"

Loki shakes his head fondly, his grin widening. "I'll think about it," he says and then leans in, planting a kiss on Thor's lips, before walking away, leaving Thor grinning happily like a fool-

Wait, that was a yes, _right_?

**Author's Note:**

> The [socks](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1706/9155/products/image_d7708347-462f-4e4e-9516-127d4e1f5132_1024x.jpg?v=1599152633) and the [candle](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61qIUTxz%2BHL._SL1500_.jpg) 😁
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Feedback makes my day 😁❤️
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LoooveMeSomePie?s=09) 🥳


End file.
